DP: The Adventures of the Fake DP Outtakes Group
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: Follow us as we torture Dan, mess with Butch, sing, dance, and just plain make mayhem on the DP set. Slight DxS here and there. Rated K to T.
1. The Chaos Begins

Me: IT'S TIME FOR…

Random people: The Happy Happy Joy Joy song?

Me: NO! FAKE DP OUTTAKES!!!!

ONE OF THE MOST AWESOMEST OF ALL AWESOMELY AWESOME FICS ON THE PLANET! –zooms out to show all of earth shake- anyway, this is dedicated to the devotees on the fake DP outtakes forum, so follow us as we have you on the floor rolling in laughter.

**By: redpoet2**

Butch knocks on Danny's dressing room door to tell him it' time to go to the set. The door opens, and he sees Danny sleeping on his sleep sofa. Butch gets and idea, and closes the door.

--Later--

Danny opens his eyes, and sees 10 rabid fangirls watching him sleep.

**Fangirl #1**: He's awake!  
**Fangirls**: Yeah!  
**Danny**: AHHHHH!

He gets up, runs past them, and out his trailor. **Danny**: Ahhhhh!  
**Fangirls**: We love you Danny!

Butch watches Danny run past him, being chased by a bunch of fangirls.  
**Butch**: laughs That will teach him for eating my last slice of pizza!

**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS!

**Danny**: (Singing)  
If there's something strange  
in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS!

**Danny**: (Singing)  
If there's something weird  
and it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS!

**Danny**: (Singing)  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts

If you're seeing things  
running through your head  
Who can ya call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS!

**Danny**: (Singing)  
An invisible man  
sleeping in your bed  
Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS!

**Danny**: (Singing)  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts

Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing)  
If ya all alone  
pick up the phone  
and call  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing)  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I here it likes the ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
**DP cast**: (singing) Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

**Danny**: (Singing) Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing)  
If you've had a dose of a  
freaky ghost baby  
Ya better call  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing)  
Lemme tell ya something  
Bustin' makes me feel good!  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
Don't get caught alone no no  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing)  
When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing) Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing) Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing) I think you better call  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing) Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing) I can't hear you  
Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing) Louder  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing) Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing) Who can ya call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS

**Danny**: (Singing) Who ya gonna call?  
**DP cast**: (singing) GHOSTBUSTERS!

Danny is walking around set very mysteriously. He walks to Butch'e chair, and sits on it. He smiles and closes his eyes. Butch walks by, and sees Danny sitting on his chair...  
**Butch**: coughs to get his attention  
**Danny**: opens his eyes Uh, Butch! This isn't what it looks like!  
**Butch**: Oh, this isn't you sleeping on my director chair for the billionth time, after I told you not to??  
**Danny**: nervously No?  
**Butch**: whistles  
The set doors open, and about 5o rabid fangirls appear  
**Rabid Fangirls**: IT'S DANNY! WE LOVE YOU!  
**Danny**: AAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Danny runs off, being chased by the fangirls. Butch sits on his chair, smiles, and falls asleep

LATER

Danny crawls to Butch, covered in lipstick, bruises, and his clothes torn. He breathes heavily, and collapses in front of Butch  
**Butch**: Did you enjoy your run?  
**Danny**: I'm going to kill you for this, you know that right?  
**Butch**: whistles  
**Danny**: Oh no, not again...  
The set doors open, and about 5o rabid fangirls appear  
**Rabid Fangirls**: IT'S DANNY! GET HIM!  
**Danny**: To Butch I hate you... AAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Danny runs off, as the fangirls chase after him.  
**Butch**: Now, with that happening everytime, you'd think he'd remember not to sit in my chair. Oh well, more fun for me!

(On the set, everyone is getting ready to shoot a scene)  
**Butch**: And action!  
(Just then, a poof of smoke appears, and Timmy Turner appears, with Cosmo and Wanda)  
**Everyone**: Timmy Turner?  
**Butch**: What are you doing here?!  
**Timmy**: I have a score to settle with Danny.  
**Danny**: Bring it on little man!  
**Timmy**: Let's end this...  
(They both scream, and then they each show each other a hand. Danny is holding two fingers up, and Timmy's hand is flat)  
**Danny**: Ha! Scissors beats Paper!  
**Timmy**: Curses! Foiled again! (Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda disappear)  
**Everyone else**: 0o???

Identity Crisis:  
(Rehearsing their lines on the set)  
**Fun Danny**: Whoa, I can't go ghost!  
**Sam**: That's not right. We should head back to the lab to check this out!  
**Fun Danny**: Or, we can go bowling? Who's up for bowling?  
(At that moment Super Danny comes in, eating a cookie)  
**Fun Danny/ Sam/ Tucker**: NOT A COOKIE!  
**Super Danny**: (sounding evil) Hi guys!  
**Fun Danny/ Sam/ Tucker**: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
**Tucker**: QUICK! (grabs Fun Danny) To the Danny cave! (Batman theme music plays, as he runs off with FD. Sam gallops after him, scared.)  
**Super Danny**: 0o??? What on earth got into them...? (Persists to eat cookie, as his eyes glow green)  
(Cut to show same scene, from Vlad's house. He is on the couch, watching the scene unfold)  
**Vlad**: You see?! I told you my plan would work!  
(Seated next to him is Clockwork, eating a bowl of popcorn)  
**Clockwork**: (rubbing his hands, laughing) Good, Good.

If anyone got the last line reference, you get a ---  
Everyone: FOR GOD'S SAKE NO COOKIES!  
Me: -- a DP plushie... DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID?!  
Everyone: --- yes!


	2. The Randomness Continues

Me: IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE, IT'S…

Random Peoples: Superman?

Me: NO, IT'S CHAPTER 2!!!!!

**By: redpoet2**

(They are doing a scene, when this weird Jalapeno looking ghost comes in)

**Danny**: Who are you suppose to be?  
**Jalapeno ghost**: I am the Jalapeno ghost. I am looking to audition to be on this show.  
**Danny**: You're a Jalapeno ghost? Laughs And I thought the Box Ghost was lame... What's your name?  
**Jalapeno ghost**: The Jalapeno ghost! But you can call me Jose.  
**Danny**: Jose what?  
**Jalapeno ghost**: Jose the Jalapeno ghost!  
**Danny**: Laughs  
Butch walks up  
**Butch**: What's going on? Who are you suppose to be?  
**Jalapeno ghost**: I'm Jose, the Jalapeno ghost. I was talking to your crewman here about...  
**Danny**: Mad Crewman? I'm the star of the show!  
**Jalapeno ghost**: You don't look like him. **Danny**: What are you talking about?  
**Jalapeno ghost**: I thought he was suppose to be taller, and more pubescent?  
Danny gets madder and punches him. The Jalapeno ghost falls to the floor. Butch apooligizes to the Jalapeno ghost, and is helping him up  
**Danny**: Commenting on the fact that he is a Jalapeno on a the floor Hey, if we do a little tap dance we have salsa!  
**Butch**: That's terrible.  
**Danny**: Not with the right kind of chips it's not.  
**Butch**: Stop it! To Jose Jose, I'm sorry.  
**Jalapeno ghost**: It's okay. I kick his $$ later.  
**Danny**: Fuming I'll turn your $$ into guagamolie!  
**Butch**: Stop it!  
**Danny**: Fuming I'll stir you with a stick!  
**Butch**: Stop it!  
**Danny**: Singing, while making a stiring gesture This is the way we stir the guag, stir the guag, stir the guag... Ole!  
**Butch**: Stop it! Danny leaves, still fuming  
**Butch**: I'm sorry about him. He doesn't like being called pre-pubescent.  
**Jalapeno ghost**: It's okay. So, anyway I was wondering if you had an opening avaiable for a new character.  
**Butch**: Uh, I'm sorry. We don't have any openings.  
**Jalapeno ghost**: Oh... okay.  
He starts to leave, when he gets tackled by Danny. THey start fighting, and Butch just sighs, and walks the other way

Another song, but not Christmas...

(Danny and Sam are planing to sing a song)  
**Danny**: Hey guys!  
(Everyone in the facility turns and comes to Danny and Sam)  
**Sam**: We have been rehearsing this for awhile, tell us what you think!

(Sam walks off, and Danny turns ghost, and places a white mask on his face)

**Danny Phantom**: (With music in the background)  
I am your angel. Come to me angel of music! Who's in the house? Who is that in there? I am your angel of music! Come to me Angel of music! Christine! Angel!

(Giant fanfare starts, and Sam appears wearing a black flowing dress.)

**Sam**:  
In sleep he sang to me,In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me,And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind.

**Danny Phantom**:  
Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind.

**Sam**:  
Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear.

**Danny Phantom**:  
It's me they hear.

**Both**:  
You're/my spirit and my/you're voice in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind.

(in the background, other voices)  
He's there,the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . .

**Danny Phantom**:  
In all your fantasies,you always knew that man and mystery . . .

**Sam**:  
...Were both in you.

**Both**:  
And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . .

**Danny Phantom**:  
Sing, my Angel of Music!

**Sam**:  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera...

(She starts singing very high)  
**Danny Phantom**: Sing!  
(She continues to sing high and long)  
**Danny Phantom**: Sing for me!  
(She continues, getting higher and higher)  
**Danny Phantom**: Sing my angel of music!  
(She continues, getting higher and higher)  
**Danny Phantom**: SING FOR ME!  
(She ends on an incredibly high note as she "screams". The turn to face their audience, who all have their eyes wide open, and their jaws dropped.)

**Danny**: Did you like it?

(They all stand there in awe, not moving a muscle)

**Sam**: Is that a yes?

(Butch is still struggeling to pry them apart, but no luck)  
**Butch**: I don't get it. This crowbar always works! (To Danny) What did you do?  
**Danny**: (Stops kissing Sam) Industrial Strenght Super Glue. Without the solvent, it's permanent!  
**Sam**: And the solvent won't come for another 2 weeks!  
**Butch**: AH! CURSE YOU POSTAL GOD! I CURSE THE DAY YOU INVENTED SNAIL MAIL!  
(He wals off the set fuming, and Danny and Sam look at eachother)  
**Danny**: What's his problem?  
**Sam**: I don't know. Oh well...  
(They began kissing again)

(Sam, Tucker, and Danny are real mad about Nick canceling DP)

**Sam**: This is an outrage!

**Tucker**: They can't do this to us!

**Danny**: We've been cheated!

**Tucker and Sam**: Cheated!

**Sam**: We've been Dupped!

**Danny and Tucker**: Dupped!

**Tucker**: We've been smekledorfed!

**Danny**: That's not even a word and I agree with you!

It's an outtake, and a crossing the lines!

Butch has invited everyone over for Thanksgiving

**Butch**: Dig in everyone, theres turkey, and mash potatoes, cranberry sauce, brocili chese casserole, rolls, and for dessert Pumkin Pie!

(Everyone drools. There is an uproar, and puts food on thier plates. Halfway through the meal Butch clinks his glass, and quiets everyone down.)

**Butch**: Now before we continue eating our dinner...

**Danny**: (To Tucker) Here we go...

**Butch**: ... I would like to go around the table and ask what everybody is thankful for...

(Everyone groans)

**Butch**: I'll start. I'm thankful for my friends and family, and this great meal.

**Frostbite**: I'm thankful for this wonderful meal.

**Box Ghost**: Boxes! (Everone laughs)

**Ember**: I'm thankful for Butch. He's the greatest. He gave me a wonderful singing voice! (Butch Blushes)

**Dark Danny**: I'm thankful for pie. (Everyone laughs) **Jazz**: I'm thankful for my friends and family.

**Daniele**: I'm thankful no one spontatiously combusted today. (Everyone laughs)

**Sam**: I'm thankful for pie, Butch, my friends, family, and the color black!

**Danny**: I'm thankful for everything. (Everyone awws)

**Tucker**: Well, I'm thankful for pie, Butch, friends, family, this meal, and Penquins! (Everyone bursts out laughing) What? Penguins rock!

Exert from King Tuck

**Butch**: Action!  
**Paulina**: GHost boy! Save us!  
**Danny**: I can't... too powerfull...  
**Sam**: Okay, now we're doomed.

GIR pops out of nowhere  
**GIR**: I'm going to sing the doom song. Doom doom do doom de doom! Doom Doom Do de do doom! **Butch**: CUT! How the hell did he get in here. I thought we gave security his picture.  
**Cameraman**: He must have slipped past security.  
**Butch**: Get him out of here. He is ruining the scene.

Crew chase after GIR, while Butch sits in his chari, with his hands on his face  
**Butch**: (To himself) I want to go home.  
**GIR**: pops up by his face I want to be a mongoose.

**Butch**: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! That is is! grabs GIR Why do you keep bothering me? What do you want?

**GIR**: Tacos. I need Tacos. I need them or I will explode. That happens to me sometimes.

**Butch**: sighs

_Mystery Meat_  
**  
Sam:** Gee Danny, fighting meat monsters, flying through walls, you must be exhausted!  
**Danny:** What?! Of course not... what would... give you that idea...  
_(Danny passes out, as they fall to the ground. They tumble roll. Sam and Tucker look down at Danny, as he turns back to normal)  
_**Butch: **Cut! Print! Great fall Danny... Danny?  
_(He looks at Danny, who is still unconscious. Butch tries to wake him up, when someone walks up to Butch)  
_**Crew Member: **Butch! Someone put sleeping pills in coffee pot...  
_(Butch looks at the crew guy, turns to Sam and Tucker, then everyone on set collapses.)_

**Sam and Tucker: **Freakshow!  
**Freakshow:** In the anemic flesh. How's tricks? Had a nice few months while I was... Rotting in jail because of you?!  
_(Freakshow gets blasted back by Danny's ghost energy)_  
**Danny: **Actually yeah, I've been working on my aim!  
_(Freakshow blasts the fence behind Danny. It comes alive, and traps Danny)  
_**Freakshow: **And so have I... Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet.  
**Danny: **_(Struggling) _Hello!  
**Butch: **CUT!  
**Danny: **What? He said "Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet!" I thought it was a good ad lib.  
**Butch:** Well, you thought wrong!  
**Freakshow: **Actaully, I agree. That ad lib is quite funny.  
_(Butch sighs, grabs the gauntlet from Freakshow, puts it on, enters the combination, and it starts glowing blue)  
_**Butch:** _(Talking slow, and moving his hand w/ the gauntlet) _The ad lib Danny did was terrible, and you will never question my script dialogue again!  
**Danny. Sam, Tucker, and Freakshow: **The ad lib Danny did was terrible, and we will never question you script dialogue again!

_Take 1_  
**Butch: **Action!  
**Danny: **I'm... I'm... uh, line?  
**Butch: **_(Slaps head) _CUT! _(walks over to Danny) _Danny, it's the easiest line in the entire series: I'm Going Ghost!  
**Danny: **You are?  
**Butch: **No, not me. That's the line!  
**Danny: **Oh, why didn't you just say so...  
_(Butch slaps his forhead)_

_Take 13__  
_**Butch: **Action  
**Danny: **I'm going to become ghostly!  
**Butch: **CUT! Danny it's not going to become ghostly. It's Going ghost!  
**Danny:** But I said that once, didn't eye?  
**Butch:** In one episode, when you lost your memory. _(To Himself) _Maybe we shouldn't have given him his memory back.

_Take 312__  
_**Butch: **_(Grabing on to Danny's shirt) _For God's sake... the line is "I'm Going Ghost!"  
**Danny: **I'm going ghost?  
**Butch: **Yes! That's it!  
_(Walks over to chair)__  
_**Butch: **Action!  
**Danny: **I'm going ghost!  
**Butch: **Yes! Please tell me there was film in the camera?  
**Cameraman: **I would, but I'd be lying.  
**Butch:** What! There was no film in the camera!  
**Cameraman: **There wasn't any film since take 200.  
**Butch: **Then why didn't you say anything!  
**Cameraman: **I thought you we're enjoying it.  
**Butch: **Enjoying it. Enjoying it? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_(Butch pulls out his hair, and runs out of the room screaming)__  
_**Danny: **Is that a rap?

_(Danny and Sam are kissing)__  
_**Butch: **That's it!  
_(HE grabs the brick, and throws it at them. It misses Sam, but hits Danny on the head. HE stops kissing Sam, looks dazed, and starts swaying. He falls to the ground. The rest of the cast/crew run after Butch with Angry Mob supplies. Sam, who stays behinde, tries to wake Danny)__  
_**Sam: **Danny?  
**Danny: **_(Waking up) _What hit me?  
**Sam: **A brick.  
**Danny: **What?!  
_(She helps hm up to his feet)_  
**Sam: **Well, you know how Butch threatened to hit us with a brick if we ever kissed again? Well, looks like he wasn't joking.  
**Danny: **Where is he now?  
**Sam: **Judging by how fast he was running: Canada.

Memory Blank

**Butch: **Action!  
**Danny:** I'm a ghost? IS this cool?  
**Sam: **Oh, it's very cool.  
**Jack:** _(Upstairs) _Hey! What are you kids doing down there!  
**Sam:** Oh man. Your Dad. You've got to change back to normal!  
**Danny:** Change back? How?  
**Sam:** I don't know, you just think about it, or something.  
_(Jack comes down the stairs, and sees Danny and Sam kissing. Except they don't stop. Tucker, Jack, Butch, and the rest of the cast our staring at them in awe)__  
_**Tucker: **_(anoyed)_ Get a room!

Butch: Crocker, the other people have been complaining, and I need you to stop freaking out and yelling "Fairies".  
Crocker: But you created me. I can't stop!  
Butch: You know you're right. I created you, which means...  
-Runs over to storyboard, and rips a picture of Crocker. Cocker screams and dissappears. Butch runs over to the DP and FOP cast.-  
Butch: -yells- It's done!  
All: -yells- YAY!  
Timmy: Conga!  
-Danny grabs Timmy, and so forth untill both cast have created a long Conga line. Butch grabs the last spot, and they conga around the room. –

**Butch: **Action!  
**Danny: **I'm going ghost! goes ghost  
He starts fighting ghost when a demension hole is ripped open, and Omi jumps out of it wearing the Golden Tiger Claws  
**Butch:** CUT! Who are you?  
**Omi: **This isn't the Xiaolin Temple?  
**Danny: **No.  
**Omi: **Opps. My Good.  
**Danny:** Bad. You mean Bad.  
**Omi:** That too! He lifts the golden tiger clwas Golden Tiger Claws!  
He rips the air, and a demension hole appears. He jumps into it, and disapperas  
**Butch:** rubbing his head I so don't have time for this.

Fanning the Flames

**Danny:** This is just like Romeo and Juliet. Except I'm the one on the balcony, and I can understand everything we're saying.  
_(Instead of going on with the scene, Sam starts quoting Shakespheare)_  
**Sam:** Oh Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo. Deny thy father, and refuse thy name. Or if thou will not, bu but sworn my love, and I will no longer be a Capulet.  
**Danny: **Uh... Butch?  
**Butch:** Sam? Why did you just quote Shakespheare?  
**Sam: **'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet.  
**Butch: **What?  
**Sam:** So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for thy name which is no part of thee, take all myself.  
**Danny:** Butch, I'm scared.  
**Butch:**Sam! Snap out of it! _(Slaps her across the face)__  
_**Sam:** What happened?  
**Danny:** You were quoting Shakespheare.  
**Sam:** I was? Was I any good?  
**Butch:** You were quoting Romeo and Juliet.  
**Sam: **Oh, well thanks for slaping me to my senses.  
**Danny:** At least it was Romeo and Juliet, and not Macbeth.  
**Sam:** Double, Double, Toil and Trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
**Butch: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_(Butch Faints. Sam continues quoting Shakespheare. Danny gets a kick out of it, and is now making requests)_  
**Danny:** Julius Ceaser.  
**Sam:** E Tu, Brute?  
**Danny:** Hamelet.  
**Sam:** To be or not to be, that is the question!  
**Danny:** It certainly is. It most certainly is.

Fanning the Flames

Butch: Action!  
Jack: (in the fento stockades) I MENT THEM!  
Butch: Cut! Print! That's a wrap! Lets have lunch.  
(They all leave the set. Jack is still locked in the fentom stockades)  
Jack: (in the fento stockades) Hello? Anybody? I'm still stuck in here! HELP!

Mr Lancer: I order you to seast and desist!  
Ember: Desist this Grandpa!  
(she goes to turn the nob on her guitar, when an amp explodes on stage)  
Ember: AHHHHH! FIRE!  
Butch: CUT! Ember, sweetie, Your afraid of fire? Your hair is fire!  
Ember: My hair's on fire! Ahhhhh! Put it out! Put it out!  
(Butch sighs and slaps his head)

Danny: I don't get it! This Ember McKlain comes out of nowhere, and suddenly she's the biggest thing since MP3's! It's so...  
Sam: Weird?  
Butch: CUT! Sam, the line is 'infuriating that mindless pre-packaged bublebum is preventing true musical artists from being heard'!  
Sam: But it's so long. Why can't I just say weird!  
Butch: Because... I don't know, just say your line!  
Sam: No!  
(Butch sighs) 

**Freakshow: **Cross over, to the _dark side_!  
**George Lucus: **CUT!  
**Butch: **Hey, what are you doing here, this is a closed set.  
**George Lucus: **He can't say _dark side_! I didn't get paid for royalties! You can't use it!  
**Butch: **What? I send you the check 3 weeks ago!  
_(Lucus and Butch start arqueing)  
_**Freakshow: **_(to the rest of the cast) _Coffee break anyone?  
_(Lucus and Butch start wrestling. Chairs and desks start flying left and right)  
_**Danny: **Right behind you!

**By: DanSandwichBoy**

**Episode Name:** The Ultimate Enemy  
**Caption Title:** Operation: Z.E.R.O. - Battle against Grandfather  
**Joey Spencer, Butch's replacement after he quit (if anybody remembers):** Um, actually, Grandfather is the _KND's_ ultimate enemy, not Danny's.  
**Numbuh 1:** Like there's any enemy more ultimate than Grandfather? After all, it did take an entire movie to defeat the guy.  
**Numbuh 86: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID BOY WHO CAN'T FOLLOW ORDERS!!!!!** _(Joey snickers)_ **WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?****  
****Joey:** I just remembered that your name is Fanny! XD

**Episode Name:** Double Cross My Heart and Hope to Live  
**Joey:** _(stares at title)_ Uhhhh... wha?  
**Title Writer:** So sue me! I have a strange sense of humor!  
**Joey:** Nah, I think I'll do this, instead. _(fires an orange ecto-blast at the title writer's... fanny! snicker)_  
**Butch:** And, people wonder why I quit?

**"Memory Blank"**

**Sam:** Danny, once regaining his ghost powers, is going to fight Desiree during Paulina's birthday party All right, Danny... Do your thing, and remember, nobody make a wish...  
**Danny:** Okay. I'm going ghost!  
**Butch:** Cut! Danny, say it right!  
**Danny:** WHAT!? I _did_ say it right!  
**Butch:** Exactly! And, by saying it right, you said it wrong. You're supposed to be making these mistakes, because it's all about how you don't know about them, since Desiree erased your memories.  
**Danny:** groans, rubbing his forehead This is too confusing. If you guys need me, I'll be in my trailer. walks over to the edge of the paper; to the animator Could you draw me a trailer?  
**Animator:** draws him a double-wide trailer  
**Danny:** BIGGER!  
**Animator: **erases the double-wide and draws a double-wide/double-tall trailer; Danny goes into it; animator holds his eraser up to the trailer as if about to erase the whole thing, including Danny inside  
**Tuck, Sam, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, and Basically Everyone Else Who Cares About Danny:** gasp HEY!  
**Animator:** Oh, well, you see, I, well, the thing is-- _Aw, come on! I was just kidding!_


	3. Tuck needs some love too!

**By: redpoet2**

Tucker: (singing badly) Ember, you will remember, one thing remains. Ember so warm and tender, you will remember my name!  
Crowd: My Ears Are Bleeding!  
Butch: CUT! MEDIC!

**By: DanSandwichBoy**

(Skulker is about to punch Danny)  
Poindexter: No ixney on the aitbay, Skulker. Maybe he can help us.  
Danny: Please, just tell me what's going on! Let me help you guys!  
(Danny punches Skulker)  
Sam: How is that helping?  
Danny: It's payback. It helps me on the inside.  
Butch: Cut. Print. I liked that! I'm keeping it!  
Skulker: (gets back up) But, that wasn't even in the script!  
Butch: It's called "improvising".

**From my crossover picture, and later my fanfic**  
Take... how many years it's been since Cosmo and Wanda eloped  
Danny: Alright. Who are you, and where, the heck, did you get ghost powers!?  
Timmy: Timmy Turner. Um, Internet?  
Danny: Really? Wow. They'll sell _anything_ on the Internet these days.  
Butch: groan Somebody just kill me now.

Butch: OK, for the last time, Danny: Your line, when Timmy uses his Internet excuse is, "I'm not buying it." OK? OK. ACTION!  
The next scene shows Timmy trying to fly away, but Danny catches up  
Danny: Alright. Who are you, and where, the heck, did you get ghost powers!?  
Timmy: Timmy Turner. Um, Internet?  
Danny: Riiiight... And, when, exactly, did they come out with sighs, thinking "Why do I even try?" and gives them a "just roll with it" motion, thinking "At least he sounds unconvinced"  
Timmy: taking Butch's gesture; chuckles awkwardly You... aren't buying it, are you?

**By: katrish**

Watched the eps again and knew I had to do this...

WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS!!!!!!!

LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK!!!

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CONTINUE?

DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!

OKAY NOW YOU'RE STUCK WITH IT!!! (Note: Please direct any concerns/complaints to the CEO of Evil Cookies Inc, Vlad Masters and Dan Phantom. They are standing by for your call, whether they know it or not.)

(FROM GIRL'S NIGHT OUT)

Sam: thoughts while dressed as Danny Okay...I've got to make them think I'm a guy. I can do this. It can't be that hard, right? Guys are simple. It's going to be easy. Okay, um, think like Danny. How would Danny react? Actually Danny would go ghost and probably pummel them to the ground. Okay, so that's a bad example. What about Tucker? No, we're not gonna get anywhere with that. Dash? Ewwww... But he's probably the best example...unfortunately... Acting like Dash while dressed as Danny. Danny...Oh my gosh. I'm wearing Danny's clothes! I'm wearing _Danny's_ clothes!!! Okay this is weird. But it smells like him. (no joke, that's what I was thinking wear my friend's stuff) And it... Okay, focus. Have to convince them...somehow...

(and just for the heck of it)

Jazz: watching with Maddie So you like my idea?

Maddie: It's perfect! Let's see the denial now! Hahahahaha!

Jazz: snapping pics Let's see her say I'm not part of the team now... Heh heh...

LATER

Sam: I'm just glad Danny's gonna be back today. I really miss him...

Tucker: Aw...

Sam: blushing No, it's just cuz it's been really weird without him, that's all!

Jazz: on phone What do you mean you can't go? Well then who am I going to go with? Okay, fine! Hope your car hits a tree! hangs up Leaving me to go spend time with some boy. mischevious smile Hey, Sam... Sam looks up at her strangely Wanna go get some ice cream and hang out at the mall?

Tucker: With you?

Sam: Not really... I have better things to do...like gag and throw myself -

Jazz: grins mischeviously But it could be a _girl's night out_ with just girls...and no _boys..._

Sam: realizing what she means, nervous grin

Tucker: Oh, yeah, like that's gonna wor-

Sam: throws book she was reading on the floor and jumps up quickly I'd love to!

Tucker: You would?

Sam: laughs nervously as Jazz waves something from behind her back After all I've got nothing to do. Jazz slowly raises it Um, and I would LOVE to spend time with my new best friend! Jazz hides it again Right, Jazz?

Jazz: Yep. Let's go. as they walk out when Danny and Jack get home; whispers And you better make it good...

Here's the alternative ending...

Kitty: Man, I can't believe we got outsmarted and beat by those girls!

Spectra: It's very depressing.

Ember: And embarrasing. At least no one knows.

Spectra: Right. We make a pact right now. NO ONE finds out, got it? Ember and Kitty nod

Skulker: Oh, don't worry, girls... the three girls freeze We won't tell anyone...

Johnny: also grinning evilly Yeah, your secrets safe with us...

Bertrand: glares at the girls You thought you could just take your anger out on me?

Ember: Ugh...we never get a break...

Butck: blinks Why do they keep making their own lines...

Found this the other day and realized I forgot to use it XD

WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS!!!!!!!

LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK!!!

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CONTINUE?

DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!

OKAY NOW YOU'RE STUCK WITH IT!!! (Note: Please direct any concerns/complaints to the CEO of Evil Cookies Inc, Vlad Masters and Dan Phantom. They are standing by for your call, whether they know it or not.)

(FROM BOXED UP FURY)

Danny: Wow, I gotta admit, the Box Ghost was actually pretty good.

Tucker: Yeah he even scared me a few times.

Sam: I know it was Pandora's box, but that can't be the only thing that did it...

Skulker: It wasn't. I felt sorry for him and gave him something I'd heard about that's supposed to help.

Sam/Tucker: under their breath Uh, oh.

Danny: It wasn't cookies, was it?

Skulker: glaring Why does it matter? What makes you think I would be so pathetic as to give something as pathetic as baked goods?! Why, is there something wrong with that?

Danny: starts to answer then decides not to No. No, of course not. Why would there be?

Box Ghost: pops out in front of them

Skulker: Now why are you here? I told you to go back home.

Box Ghost: Because I just had to thank you for the gift!

Skulker: surprised Gift? How did you know that it was- clears throat I mean, I have no idea what you are talking about!

Box Ghost: giggles Oh, don't be silly, Skulkie-poo. I know it was you... It's always been you...

Skulker: blinks then runs off screaming

Danny: laughing Nup. No _reason_ at all... grins in content/satisfaction

- Scene during PoL where the ghosts are together to escape (Music goes off. Everyone freezes)

Ember: Hm, it's not mine.

Desiree: Or mine.

Skulker: Or mine. So whose was it?

Technus: Ah, ha, ha! It is mine! Technus, master of - Okay, wait it wasn't mine either.

Danny Phantom: Okay, who has the annoying Batman theme?

Box Ghost: Beware! Oh, uh, hang on, I've got to take this. Hello? Yes, mother I know. But - Well I'm in jail. Yes that half ghost's here to. No I'm not going to get you an autograph! Look mom, I've got to go! We're trying to break free and escape

Danny Phantom: I can't bring a present into the Ghost Zone, but they can all have cell phones?!

Walker: You didn't think we were _that_ primitive, did you?

- First day on the set

Tucker: So, like, isn't someone missing?

Butch: Yes, but don't worry, I got two awesome actors to play the main characters. Here they come now. (2 limos pull up. Danny, dressed in a fancy outfit, gets out of one and starts fixing his hair. Sam, wearing a stylish dress, gets out of the other and tosses her hair. The two walk over to Butch) See I got the two best in the business. Everyone meet your leading actors! (Sam and Danny look at each other in shock)

Sam: YOU!

Danny: YOU!

Tucker: Nice going. You hired the couple that just had the worst breakup in history.

Butch: How bad can it be?

Danny: She's not going to be in _my_ show!!!!

Sam: Your show?! I can be in whatever I want!

Danny: Fine!

Sam: Fine!

Danny: I'll be in my trailer. Call me when the evil witch leaves. (Yes, Danny and Sam don't get along and I've got more like that)

- Scene in Ultimate Enemy where Danny flies in to save his friends and family from Dark Danny

Butch: (to camerman) Where's Dan?

Cameraman: No clue.

Danny: (sighs) I'll go find him... (knocks on trailer door) Dan? You in there?

Dan: (opens door) Oh, hey, Danny.

Danny: Um, you're needed on the set. It's kind of an important scene... and we're waiting for you.

Dan: I know. I was just watching tv. Oooo, oooo! Guess what I learned today?!

Danny: What?

Dan: It's really cool! Are you ready? Okay, here goes. (starts singing) F is for friends for do stuff together! U is for you and -

Danny: WTF, DAN?!?!?! You're watching SPONGEBOB?!?!?! That's the show that's putting me off the bleepin air!!!!! What the bleepin beep were you bleepin thinking?!?! (Everyone on the set can hear him)

Sam: And you wonder why I broke up with him...

- Not sure if it's already been done but couldn't resist

Ember: (singing) You will remember my - (music cuts out and everyone stares at her) Uh... (starts singing off key) Name! Oh, Ember!!!

Danny: Ember were you lip synching?!

Ember: No...

Tucker: So whose really singing?

Butch: Um, a very generous person who asked to remain anonymous. Sam, Tucker, and Danny follow the singing and poke around the wall to see...

Danny: Dan!

Dan: (wearing a wig and holding a mic) Uh...this is awkward... No one's supposed to know!

Danny: How the hell did you get out of the thermos?!?! And why the heck are you singing?!?!?!

Dan: Well, see I have to support my wife and kids.

Danny: You have a wife?

Tucker: And kids?

Dan: Well, yeah, see it's like...

Vicky: (storms in) Dan! You better be singing!

Dan: Yes, honey!

Danny: Ooookay...

Sam: That's just weird.

- Even wonder who the real star is of Danny Phantom?

Tucker: What are we doing?

Valerie: Waiting for the star.

Danny: Oh, here she comes now...

Jazz: (comes parading out in a fancy outfit and looks at Danny) What's he doing on my stage?!

Butch: Jazz, that's Danny. He plays your brother remember?

Jazz: So? He's no one important!

Butch: Um, he's the star!

Jazz: What?! No he's not I am! Since when is he the star?!

Danny: Since it's my show.

Butch: And it's called Danny Phantom.

Jazz: Why can't it be my show?!

Butch: (sighs) Jazz, we've been through this. No one wants to see the intelligent sister as the star. It's been overdone...

- I know it hasn't aired yet, but I couldn't resist

Butch: Um, where's Jazz?

Tucker: She had a nervous breakdown.

Butch: Jazz had a nervous breakdown?

Tucker: Yeah, she yelled at the wrong person and they tried to break her down.

Butch: Okay, fine. Where's Sam?

Danny: (innocently tracing foot in the dirt) Um...she got locked in her trailer...after it was pushed- fell, down the cliff.

Butch: And Valerie?

Tucker: (also trying to look innocent) Her board took off out of control with her on it...

Butch: I'm afraid to ask, Paulina?

Danny: Got trapped in the Ghost Zone and the key disappeared this time...

Butch: WHAT?! The episode is called "Girls Night Out"! How the heck can I do that w/o any girls?!

Danny: (grins) I have an idea...

(A few minutes later, Danny is dressed as Sam and Tucker is dressed as Valerie)

Danny: This wasn't my idea...

Tucker: And where was this in your brilliant plan?

- Sam: (dressed as the plant queen) Are you ready for this, Danny?

Danny: Oh, just bring it!

Butch: And action!

Danny: Ha, I've been waiting for this for a long time! (raises hand to punch her)

Butch: Cut!

Danny: Cut?! What?! I didn't even get to hit her yet!

Butch: You're not going to hit her, Danny.

Danny: Yes I am! It's right here in the script!

Butch: Was. We had to change it.

Danny: What?! Why?! That's the only reason I agreed to do this episode!

Butch: Because nobody wants to see Danny Phantom hit his girlfriend.

Danny: She's not my girlfriend! In real life or the show!

Sam: Can I hit him?

Butch: No, but you can feed him to your evil plants.

Sam: Ooo, that works!

- Scene during "Memory Blank" during the Fake-out Make-out

Butch: Okay, you two. Now just remember. Make it look real, so people will really think you're kissing.

Sam: What?! I'm not kissing him! Or even acting like it!

Danny: I don't get paid enough to do that! (they storm off)

Butch: (sighs) I could have done that preschool show about the talking hands that hardly say anything. Or the one where the duck, turtle, and guinea pig go out and save the day all the time. At least they can hardly talk. But, nooooo, Butch, you had to do a show with a bunch of pre-teens! Didn't learn your lesson with "Fairly Oddparents" did ya?

Tucker: Uh, sir, what are we going to do about this?

Butch: Right, right.

(Skulker is dressed in pink clothes as Tucker holds him in front of the Ghost Portal.)

Tucker: (annoyed) They don't pay me enough to do this.

Butch: (smacks self) I don't get paid enough for this...

_(To all the Tucker fans out there. Just b/c he's not my favorite doesn't mean he doesn't deserve some love to!)_

Tucker: (reading scripts) More DxS? What is this, an all out romance? Fine, so _almost_ everyone wants them to get together. But still, I mean come on! Since when did "Danny Phantom" become the "The Danny and Sam Show"? What about me? Don't I get any love?

Butch: What's wrong with your role?

Tucker: My role? Well first of all, let's talk about romance. Everyone's got someone(s) cept me! And all the kissing and stuff?

Danny: Hey, you've kissed someone before haven't you?

Sam/Tucker: That doesn't count!!!!

Tucker: Wait. (looks at her) What do you mean that doesn't count?

Danny: (glares at them suspiciously, arms crossed) Yeah... I _thought _I meant Valerie...or Star...

Sam: Umm... (grins nervously) Let's hear Tucker out.

Danny: (still glaring) Yes, let's...

Butch: (sighs, rolling eyes, and pulls away from desk) Okay, we've got time. Let's hear it.

Tucker: Good. Cuz I have a lot to say. First of all, how about being a main character?

Danny: (sighs) You are a main character, Tuck.

Tucker: No, main characters have their own episodes.

Jazz: You do, remember?

Tucker: Yeah, all of two.

Jazz: It's still something.

Tucker: Okay, Danny and Sam together have like, what...almost the whole frickin' series!!!!

Danny/Sam: Do not.

Tucker: (counting on fingers) Okay, let's see... Memory Blank, Control Freaks, Fanning the Flames, Beauty Marked, not to mention Urban Jungle... And that's just the major ones I can think of .

Danny: That's still not really...a lot...

Tucker: (glares at him) And I have TWO!!!!!!!!

Sam: You're still the main character in them...

Tucker: Yeah...helping the bad guy! Even Valerie has more than that, and she's not even that important!

Valerie: (threatening glare) Wanna repeat that...

Butch: She's an antagonist. We have to focus on her somewhat.

Tucker: What do I even bring to the show?

Butch: Well, you're the good friend who would do almost anything to help your best friend, and sometimes encourages him to act a little less than responsible, although you usually do mean well, and are there usually to help the hero out when he needs it, and be the support he needs, although you may occasionally get caught up in the villian's work and create more of a challenge, but it always works out in the end.

Tucker: That's just a fancy way of saying comic relief...

Danny/Sam/Jazz/Valerie: Same thing.

Tucker: Besides, I thought it was "Damsel in distress", not "Dude in distress". (Sam glares at him)

Danny: It's the 21st century, Tuck. Get with the times.

Butch: Hmm...best friends forever, one gets the girl, and the other ends up remaining single, lonely, jealous, and bitter... Why does this sound familiar?

(Vlad grins)

Tucker: (sighs) Great. Well, it's nice to know that I can always end up as the villian, if this sidekick thing falls through...

Jazz: You know, the rest of us don't have that many either. Hey, we don't! I want more action to!!!!

Paulina: What about me? I'm the most important one! I need more focus on my flawless skin.

Dash: Hey, I need more chances to wall on Fentoid!

Valerie: Do I ever get to get the ghost? People are saying my skills suck cuz I can't bring down one measly ghost kid!

Jazz: I'm a genius! I need to train Danny and his friends in my ways so they can be as successful as me!

Star: Can I like ever be something other than a "satellite"? Or Foley's girlfriend?

Kwan: I need to show my sensitive side more often!

Dan: I need out of this blasted thermos!

Clockwork: (sighs, holding head) Please get him out...

Jack: I need more time to shine and show everyone my talents! And to create more cool gadgets to catch that ghost boy!

Maddie: Now, Jack, we do that together, remember?

Jack: Oh, right. Okay, so _we_ need more time to shine!

Sam: (quickly raises hand as everyone continues whining) Can I go back to being evil?! For good this time?

Danny: (raises hand) Me too!

Butch: (sighs and hits head on desk) I've gotta stop working with preteens...

Tucker: No one cares about me...


	4. STOP MESSING WITH THE SHOW, COSMO!

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! If you didn't get the cookie reference in the last chapter, let me explain. On the forums, someone started an "evil cookie club and Danny" _

_club, and the evil cookies took over the forums. Now, in nearly every board, you will find some reference to the evil cookies, which make anyone evilly menacing (as well as the side affect of a sign of affection for whoever gave them the cookies). Does that clear things up?_

_And here comes more insane outtakes!!!_

_Disclaimer: None of us here own Danny Phantom._

By: **ghostanimals**

Danny: This looks like a job for...the vacuum cleaner!  
(hops on vacuum, then loses control and smashes into wall)

----------------------------------------

Tucker: (Shoving his beret under Maddie's nose) Does this smell funny to you?  
Maddie: (Groans and faints)  
Sam: Come on, it can't be that bad. (Smells it and faints as well)  
Tucker: (Chuckles) Okay, so I haven't washed my hair...in two months.  
Butch: Ugh! Hey, could we get an air freshener in here? And cut!

-------------------------------------------------------

Fun Danny: Okay, uh, from now on you hide and I will be Danny.  
Super Danny: I think not. You were Danny all day and did a pretty poor job of it.  
Fun Danny: Dude, this whole "me being split in two" is like, wierd and all.  
Super Danny: I agree. I'm standing next to myself, and I'm TALKING to myself! This is too freaky.  
Fun Danny: Then again, I can do two things at the same time and be at different places at the same time!  
Both Dannys: (starts talking about random things)  
Butch, entire crew and entire cast: (stares at them)  
Cameraman: This could take a while...  
Butch: sigh  
Jack: Well since they're gonna talk for who knows how long, lets go to Burger King and get some food since we're almost on our lunch break anyways.  
Maddie, Sam and Tucker: Good idea!  
All four: leaves  
Vlad: While you're at Burger King, get me some cheese burgers as well.  
Tucker: Buy your own lunch, rich man! For Christ sake's you're a billionaire! You make more money!  
Vlad: Rats.  
Fright Knight: Nice try.

Pointdexter-Bullies Bullies Bull-I have to go to the bathroom, can someone let me out?  
-------------------  
Skulker-Say good bye to this world Ghost child!  
Timmy Turner- NO!!!!!!!! I haven't got Danny's autograph yet!  
Wanda-Timmy, come here. They're filming now!  
Danny-Timmy Turner? What are you doing here?  
Timmy- I just wanted your autograph before you die!  
Danny- 1. I'm not going to die, and 2. We're filming!  
Timmy-oops!  
----------------------  
Theme song- when it didn't quite work his folks  
Maddie- You plugged it in right? Where'd you put the on button?  
Jack- In the portal...  
Maddie- Well, we can't risk our lives trying to turn it on.  
Jack- I know! Let's try to make Danny curious and turn it on for us!  
Maddie- Good idea! Who cares about Danny?!  
Theme song- they just quit  
Danny- HEY!!!

Cosmo-Action!

Danny-Cosmo, where's Butch?

Cosmo-He got fired.

Danny-Why?

Cosmo-ACTION!!!

Danny- Uhhhh, I'm going ghost? (goes ghost)

Chester- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Danny- (turns human)

Chester-HH Hi Danny!

Wanda- Danny? What are you doing on the FOP set?

Danny-Cosmo said that Butch got fired...(everyone looks at Cosmo)

Cosmo- Uhhhh I didn't throw Butch down a well and tricked Danny into being in our show! Uh TO THE ESCAPE POD!

Butch- (still in well) Hello? Is anyone there?

Lancer: War of the Worlds creature, get away from my youthful charges! (suddenly pulls out a nuclear bomb)  
Danny: Aaaahhh!! He's got a nuke!!  
Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Sam, Tucker and other students: We're gonna die!!!  
One student: (runs around in a circle constantly saying "we're gonna die")  
(Lancer activates the nuke and ends up blowing up the entire town into absolutely nothing, but due to the fact that they're cartoon characters (and some are ghosts) no one dies. Instead, all of them suffered serious injuries) Butch: (horrified scream and freaking out with rage) LLLLAAAAAAANNNNNCCCCCCEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE beep WERE YOU THINKING????!!!!!!!!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH MONEY WE'RE GONNA PAY NOW????!!!!!!!  
Lancer: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.  
Cameraman: Uh...sir? Due to the fact that we're one of those studio people who likes to buy very cheap stuff, due numerous reason like budget cuts, all of this didn't cost us that much money. In fact it only cost us a mere penny!  
Crew member: That and the fact that making cartoon doesn't cost us anything at all. All we have to do is draw the whole town again.  
Butch: (still very ticked off) THAT MAY BE TRUE BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

Lancer: War of the World's creature get away. (Hits Femalien with fire extinguisher with no effect)  
Lancer: Hay this will work. (picks up titanium crowbar with a double lining of spikes and built in tazer.)  
Butch: Hey that was a gift…

----------------------------------------

(Sam is kissing Danny as Jack enters)

Tucker-Should I separate them?  
Jack: No Tucker cause I've got the newly patented Fenton Crowbar! It smacks ghosts silly and it doubles as another device in "Tough Luck Parenting" since the un-Fenton-nized Parental Battering Ram.  
Butch: to self Man that's cool!

--------------------------------------

(Jack sees Danny and Sam kissing)  
Jack: Who are you?  
Sam: Uhh… Maddie?  
Jack: Well Maddie, you're not allowed in this house again!  
(Ghost Vlad comes out smiling)  
Butch: Cut, Vlad you're not even IN this episode!

(after Danny's secret's out to ecverybody)  
Jack(to Maddie): For the record, I blame you  
Maddie: What? I'm the reason for Danny's powers? We all know Sam's the real cause!  
Sam: What? How'd you know?  
Maddie: Just becasue I'm not in the episode doesn't mean I don't read the script!

------------------------------------------

(Tucker looks at his medallion)  
Tucker: I knew these medallions were good for something! It's like a get-out-of-time free card!  
(Throws one to Sam; hits her in the head)  
Sam: OW!!!  
(Tucker throws the other medallion to Danny; hits him in the head)  
Danny: OW!!!  
Butch: Cut! Tucker, you're supposed to throw them around their necks!

Take 2  
Tucker: It's like a get-out-of-time free card!  
(Throws one to Sam; lands around her neck. Throws the other to Danny; hits him in the head again)  
Danny: OW!!!!!!  
Butch: CUT!!!

Take 3  
Tucker: It's like a get-out-of-time free card!  
(Throws one to Saml lands on her neck. Throws the other to Danny, but it turns out to be an anvil. Hovers above Danny's head for a minute.)  
Danny: Crud.  
(THUD)  
Butch: CUT!!!! Where's the antiseptic?!

(After Danny's medallion has finally gone around his neck)  
Danny (still flying): Huh? What ha-  
(Crashes into a wall and passes out again)  
Butch: Cut! Set department! We weren't supposed to have a wall there!

(Danny falls through Lancer's briefcase, takes the piece of paper off his back. It's a picture of Kelly Clarkson. Danny starts cracking up)  
Butch: Cut! Lancer, you're not allowed to have pictures of American Idol winners in your briefcase- just the answer booklet for the C.A.T.!!!

_A/N: join us later as we continue to drive Butch up a wall, make Tylenol rich with all the bottles Butch is buying, and make just plain chaos and mayhem._

_Later Days!!_


End file.
